oseapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Erusia
History The earliest inhabitants of Erusia were the Mountain Clans. These clans started as groups of hunter-gatherers and later developed into raiding and pillaging communities. Over time, certain clans went to war, swallowing up neighboring clans. The surviving clans continued to grow much larger until approximately 1500, when one clan, the Stonehawks, descended from their mountain strongholds and founded the city of Modi . Wars The Osean Continental War Unlike the other Osean nations, Erusia attempted to remain neutral during the Osean Continental War . In response to this, the Coalition sought to both colonize Erusia and take control of its government. The ambitious Coalition pressured Erusia to build up its military with the hope of creating another front in the invasion of Directus (The Eastern Yuktobanian invasion had at this point been totally halted at Mobius ). After it became evident that the current Erusian government would not join the war, the Coalition staged a coup and overthrew the Erusian high command, putting a Coalition puppet government in its place. The new government soon declared war on Directus. Directus also had its own share of attempting to control the Erusian government as it sent assassins to eliminate Modimore, who at this time became little more than a puppet of the Coalition. Erusia experienced only moderate fighting in the last days of the war, and as a result it emerged from the war as a relatively powerful country. Still, the misuse of the nation by the Coalition during the war left the Erusians suspicious of Osean alliances. For this reason, Erusia refused to join the postwar Osean Federation . The Erusians argued that the Federation and Coalition were both merely a ruse to manipulate their nation. Erusia's refusal of the Osean Federation's offer of membership became a hot political issue in the years after the war. The War of the West Despite its refusal to join the Osean Federation , Erusia still allied with the continent against the invading forces of Samarkand . The nation built up its navy to help defend Osean waters, sinking several invading fleets of Samarkand's. Important Figures Modimore Nikolaos Climate Erusia is known to have a varried landscape, with varying altitudes leading to varying weather. The costal regions tend to have warmer weather, as do the low lying valleys. The alps of Erusia, however, can get much colder in temperature. For a much more in depth analysis of Erusia's climate see the famed Osean Scholarly Quarterly Climate Report . Religion Erusian Major Cities Modi Modi is the capital Erusia, founded by the Stonehawks hundreds of years ago. It is also a world center of science and engineering, rivalled only by Aperture and Midgar . Santorini Mideel Corinth Elba Trivia *Erusia is based on Byzantium and Switzerland. Like Byzantium, Erusia bares a connection to "Rome" (The Soleilian Empire) and like Byzantium, Erusia is the oldest nation of its time. Erusia is also known as the most technologically and culturally advanced nation in Osea and is home to many scientist and scholars, similar to Byzantium for a period. It is similar to Switzerland in that it is a highly mountainous land that has a policy of armed neutrality. Category:Nations Category:Erusia Category:Osea Category:Coalition Category:Osean Continental War Category:Osean Federation Category:The War of the West Category:Faction